iLove Hate
by manderzlynneorange445
Summary: Freddie has a fight with his mom and he takes off and lives with sam after admitting his love for her..., please review..., 13 and over to read please..., thankyou! ;
1. iLove Hate

Chapter 1

"MOM I SAID TO LEAVE ME ALONE OK, AND IF YOU DON'T; IM SERIOUS ABOUT MOVING OUT AGAIN" she is so lucky I am not the kind of guy who would hurt their mother because I am so close to wanting to just sew her mouth shut… she crossed the line, I told her already to leave me be when I moved back in… and of course she doesn't freaking listen and just go right ahead and do it anyway, that's one freaking thing I hate about her… I mean I love her but she is a pain just like Sam isn't enough to deal with, I'd rather live with her rather than my own mother… Sam can have her moments when she can just be really nice to me; but other times she chooses to just make my life as horrible as possible… I'm not saying that Carly Shay is a sweet angel, no one is… she acts like da freaking princess and expects everything when she wants it "Freddie… don't raise your voice at me young man" that's it I'm going to Carly's house for a while… I can't live with this psycho path any longer "ok I won't; but I'm still leaving, I told you already to not to treat me like I'm a baby… maybe 16 years ago I wanted your pity, but not now" parents these days are getting more and more psycho day by day "Freddiebear, please don't leave, I don't need you to be like your freaking father who walked out on me when you were 5, I didn't raise you like that; I raised you better" how dare she compare me to him, I never said I would shut her out forever like him… I care about my mom, and no matter how mad I may get at her I still won't just make it as she was never here; or cared for me "Mom I won't act like that man I promise…, I just want some time to think ok…, a year or so this is not goodbye, I love you Mom"

_Carly's House_

"Hey Carls, Freddnub is here" does she always have to harass me every freaking second of the day I'm sick of it… of her I don't want to yell at her though, I might have to though "SAM, STOP calling me names, I HATE THAT" she is on my bad list too, she's gone way to far by harassing me, physically and emotionally causing me pain "No, I LOVE doing IT and I WILL NEVER STOP AND DON'T EVER YELL AT ME AGAIN" I HAD IT WITH THAT LITTLE MISS SAMANTHA PUCKETT ALWAYS BULLYING PEOPLE TO HURT THEM, no one needs to get harassed like I have basically from the beginning of 6th grade to now "I FREAKING HATE YOU SAM, YOU ARE SO FREAKING LAZY, AGGRESSIVE, AND FOR ME TO THINK THAT YOU HAVE AT LEAST GOT KIND OF NICER, ENOUGH FOR ME TO REALIZE THAT I LOVED YOU, I DID NOTHING BUT BE NICE TO YOU EVER SINCE I MET YOU, THAT'S THE TRUTH" calm down Freddie… take a breath… no more yelling "Freddie calm down, please… I'm really sorry I swear on my grandpas grave… for everything, you have been nice to me and I was just being a self-centered person that cared nothing other than herself… it was basically a cover up of me liking you since 4th grade, I like nerds, ok" wow… I didn't expect her ever saying sorry at all… and saying that she has a thing for me, since 4th grade and likes nerds… she's not like the other bullies, she actually cares about people "wait, wait, wait… you like me too…" wow I am just straight out shocked that Samantha Puckett has a crush on me… hmmm "Yeah… of course I do, I actually love you" that was also a shocker too… crap hopefully Carly didn't hear anything, if she did she would try to do her little miss perfect attitude and try to make everything all better… not going to work "Carly… Hi, how much did you hear" She's probably going to make me leave… but I don't really care if she does, Carly's my friend my best, but she is annoying a lot of times, she needs to stay out of peoples business "Everything, but I don't really care anymore… because I try a lot just to make you two shut and just be friends and work things out, not just argue every second of the day… but now you both know how each one of you feel towards each other" she's now getting less irritating, as the minutes go by "So, Sam I'm really sorry too, I am just really frustrated right now because of my mother being at my throat" I'm actually apologizing to her and yet she's not trying to hurt me "It's fine, but just to make that apology real… you can take me to the Groovie Smoothie to get a smoothie" oh so Puckett is back, the one I learned to love a lot "why not, let's go"

_Groovie Smoothie Sam's POV_

"So Freddie, do you need a place to stay at because my mom is letting me move into an apartment in the Bushwell Plaza" that boy better say yes… because I really don't want to live there by myself, I'm younger than him, and I want a man to protect me from burglars or any intruders "sure, that would be ok since I almost would have had to sleep in a box and that would not be fun for me" well no duh Benson, his stupidness is adorable for him "I love you Freddie Benson" that was another thing that shocks me, she told me that she loves me, I love her too "I love you too Samantha Puckett


	2. iMovie

Chapter 2

Sam's POV

"Sam you know I love you and I will never leave you like my father did to my mom, that's what made her overprotective of me… she didn't want anything bad to happen to me, and If we were ever to get married, the commitment I make when I would say forever and always; I'd mean it" He has changed a lot, he actually cares what people think of him now, it was all because his father came back and tried to take Freddie away from his mom… she actually does love him more than his father EVER did "I know you wouldn't ever leave me… your nothing like your father I would never compare you to him, you are much better than him even though you are a nub… that's what I love about you" the kid can get me really annoyed, but that's just his job to still make me mad, just with mine to make him as miserable as possible… but even though I love him, I will still try to make him miserable once in a while… Freddie Benson is the world's nubbiest kid, and most Gullible kid to "That's definitely the truth…, anyway do you want to watch a movie; I have that one movie that you've wanted to see in a while, want to" Pfff… yeah of course I do it's the world's best fighting movie ever made so far, this is going to be awesome… it is kind of romancey to "YES… put it in, please" he probably got it because he knew I wanted to see it, and he probably planned on letting me borrow it, if not I would make him give it to me "ok I will put it in"

Freddie's POV

She looks so cute when she is just gazing into the movie, especially when the light reflects on her beautiful, sparkling, breath taking blue eyes "Hey, Benson aren't you supposed to be watching the movie not me watching it" crap… and anyway why does she even care, she knows I love her… I know she loves me "Yes…, and you look cute" I see that she is smirking and trying not to put a big smile on her face, she doesn't have to be scared to smile…, its actually pretty cute too "thanks…, nub" I still don't get why she still continues to call me names like, Freddnub, Fredducini, Freddlumps, and nub but it doesn't really bother me anymore, she will always do it… probably when we are married and passed away, if we ever do "You know it never did offend me when you called me names, it's cute when you do it" now she's blushing… and I know she likes it when I pick on her, I do when she does it to me, doesn't bother me either "I see you that you're blushing Ms. Puckett , it's ok if you do" she seems like she is embarrassed by me… and why because it's only the two of us "Watch the movie Benson, ok"

_After the Movie Freddie's POV_

"Hey, Princess Puckett can you take the popcorn bowl to the kitchen please…." I know she won't say no, because I let her watch the movie, and she can do that one thing for me at least, or she can just be lazy and not do that "Ugh… why can't you... you have two legs" I know she would do that, she always does this kind of stuff at Carly's house… "Fine… be lazy it's what you basically do the best" she's mad at me and I really don't care right now… she's the most freaking laziest person ever, yet I love her "Watch it Benson" well I should be able to get her back sometime,… she has for a very long time ever since I first met Carly… I love Sam, she's my vicious lover "I love you…" She already knows that…, I'm still going to keep on saying that "Freddie like I don't love you… I do… you know that" Well yeah you told me? I've liked her ever since I broke up with Carly… I loved her ever since last year…, I want to marry her, it's too soon now though "I know that I know that Puckett"


End file.
